The Rebirth of the Different Flower (The Evans Chronicles Book 1)
by SolarisEclipse77
Summary: "It was weird, confusing, irrational and completely unexpected.." Rose Evans was horrified when she discovers that not only one, but both of her daughters were born witches. Running away from her past never helped and Rose Evans is about to find out what happens when one messes with fate... A Petunia-is-a-witch Story. Eventual J/L. Multiple Pairings. AU. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**This story was Originally Published on my other account: xxKeepYourEnemiesClosexx but I decided to transfer it here because I'm planning on continuing the entire series and I wanted to start anew.**

 **I know that this idea is really not original, and it's been done before, but I hope my version is worth the read. So in this version, Petunia and Lily are twin sisters, and while Snape doesn't hate Petunia, he still prefers Lily. There will be plenty of OC's later in the story and Petunia will get a love interest, and it will eventually cover up all their years at Hogwarts, if you guys give it a chance, that is. So please review and tell me what you think.**

 **The Rebirth of the Different Flower**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _ **"What ifs are a big part of our lives, but this what if, has to be the biggest one in this universe."**_

" _ **What if Petunia was a witch?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

~*Prologue*~

It was weird, confusing, irrational and completely unexpected.

These were the only words Rose Evans had in mind. She carefully watched her two daughters through the windows. She watched as Lily would slowly pick up a flower and move it's petals without touching them. She watched as her eyes glowed in the sunlight, proud of what she did. Rose watched as Petunia grinned at Lily and picked up another flower and mirrored what her sister was doing.

She watched them both with wide eyes as they displayed their strange abilities all the while laughing merrily, not really understanding what they mean.

But Rose understood, she knows exactly what's going on, and she's beyond shocked.

Never have it crossed her mind that someone actually in her own family would turn out to be like that. It was completely unexpected on her part. Her eyes left the two girls and were now focused on the ceiling of her bedroom. The memories flashing in her mind again.

 **Flashback**

 _I'm really sorry Mr. Prewett, but your daughter is a squib._

 _Rose watched her father's previously concerned face shut off. His eyes glowed with disappointment and he looked anywhere but at his daughter. Mary, Rose's mother slowly shook the man's hand and lead him out of the room. It was now only Rose and her father in the room alone._

 _"You do know what this means, don't you?"_

 _Rose wasn't sure if that was really a question or not, so she didn't say anything._

 _"Rosalind, look at me."_

 _Rose flinched as she heard her full name being used. Her father only called her that when he's disappointed or angry, and her father was never disappointed or angry at her, ever._

 _She slowly looked up at him to see him looking straight at her, his eyes disappointed and his lips were smashed together in a thin, tight line._

 _"I know father, I'm sorry."_

 _She heard him sigh, it wasn't in disappointment, but it wasn't in relief either._

 _"It's not your fault; it's not anyone's fault but the fates."_

 _Rose didn't say anything, she just nodded._

 _"I'm not angry with you Rosalind; I'm just disappointed, because you will never be able to experience what your sisters and cousins are experiencing."_

 _Rose nodded again, tears now falling down her face._

 _She felt the weight shift next to her as her father sat down beside her on the sofa._

 _"I will always love you Rosalind, witch or not, you're still my daughter. Nothing will ever change what I feel about you"_

 _Rose nodded again and hugged her father who held her tightly rubbing her back; she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face though._

 **End of flashback.**

Rose wiped the tears off her face as her eyes came into focus again. She still remembered that day vividly, and unfortunately, she still remembered the days that followed it.

She remembered when her younger sister, Lucinda, got her letter; she remembered watching her as her own parents showered her with gifts. Ever since her family found out about her being a squib, all looks pointed at her were looks of pity. And she hated it.

The idea of possibly having both of her daughters become witches, made her feel unsettled. She ran away from that part of her life long ago. As soon as she turned 17 years old, she left her parents' house without leaving an explanation. She knew she broke her father's heart, but it had to be done. She had to endure each and every day there, the idea of not being able to do magic like the people around her tortured her slowly.

It wasn't until the day she met Blake Evans when she realized that sometimes, even when the fates are working against her, she could actually have her dreams come true.

Blake knows nothing about that part of her life, and she was determined to keep it that way. But with this new development, she knows that her time is over. The fates are punishing her for being happy, both of her children are witches, and she'll have to revisit every memory she endured while growing up, and the worst thing is she doesn't know if she'll be able to withstand it.

* * *

"Tuney! Come on! You're being too slow."

Lily Evans giggled as she raced her sister to the swings in the playground. Petunia smiled to herself and ran after sister who already reached the swings and was already swinging happily.

"You're such a child, you know that." Petunia said, but she was still smiling at her twin sister. Lily just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If I'm being childish then why are you smiling?"

Petunia didn't reply, instead she started swinging like her sister, higher and higher.

"I bet you I could I do it higher this time!"

"We're not allowed to Lily, Remember what Mummy said?"

"But you like doing it, and besides, it's not like we'll hurt ourselves!"

Petunia looked at her sister, half disapproving, half excited. She wanted to do it, so much; she liked the feeling of actually flying in the air. She remembered the look on her mother's face when her mother saw them doing it. She looked frightened, not because they could get hurt, but because of something else, something that Petunia didn't know.

Petunia sighed, "Alright then, but only once. God knows what will happen if mum find out."

Lily smiled at her sister and began swinging higher and higher. Then suddenly, at the peak of her height, she let go of the swing, happily laughing. And instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared in the air, like a trapeze artist, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

Petunia watched her sister with amusing eyes; her eyes were slowly on the ground, as if calculating something. She then suddenly grinned at her.

"You didn't pass you're all-time record. I'm going to win this time!"

Petunia began to swing higher than her sister, she kept on swinging and swinging until she reached the height she pictured and then she let go of her swing. Laughing in the air, she soared and stayed up as long as her sister and then she landed a meter in front of her sister, grinning widely.

"I told you I'd beat you this time!" Petunia was all smiles and she was doing a happy dance. Lily shook her head, looking amused at her sister's antics.

"Who's being a child now?" Petunia just stuck her tongue at her sister, Lily joined her and both skipped and danced for a while.

"So you're not going to tell me how you did that?"

Petunia smirked at her sister. "Well little sister, it was easier than anything. I calculated the height of your jump and then I calculated the height of my swinging. It was sort of easy to calculate the distance needed to pass you afterward."

Lily shook her head at her sister, clearly impressed. "I have no idea where get this smartness from, you make me feel stupid!"

Petunia laughed, she rubbed her sister's shoulder gently. "You're not stupid, Lils. Dad said you're kind a late bloomer, and besides smartness runs in the family and I took an extra course last winter at school, which you refused to go with me because you complained it's the summer."

Lily sighed and smiled. "I know that". She glanced back at the swing then at her sister again.

"Did you ever wonder how we do that? I mean, you once said that everything has a logical explanation, right? How could we actually explain this? And the flower thing we did this morning. And when the branch fell on Edward Linton's head when he made fun of your dress last year. Or when my play dough changed color when I found out the color red was all sold out?"

Petunia didn't say anything; she was not looking at Lily. Instead she was looking somewhere behind her. She watched as the bushes started shaking again. And she held on to her sister tightly.

"What is it?" Lily asked her sister, looking in the same direction.

"Shh...Someone is there."

Lily looked at the bushes again to find them shaking even more.

"Who's there?" Lily said as she got up, slowly approaching the bushes.

"Lily, No!" Petunia whisper yelled at her sister pulling at her arm.

"Calm down Tuney, it might be a cat after all!"

"You don't know that! Come on, let's go home!"

"Stop being like that, it's not going to hurt us." Lily said, continuing to approach the bushes slowly.

"Hello?"

"Seriously Lily, if it's a cat, why would it ever reply back to you?" Petunia said, rolling her eyes.

Lily shrugged at her sister, before her eyes left the bushes. "I guess it left, come on then"

Petunia didn't look convinced; she peered at the bushes, and held back a scream as she found two eyes staring back at her.

"Lily!" Petunia nearly screamed. Lily looked back startled and gazed at the bushes once again. The shaking started again, but instead of stopping, someone stepped out. Unlike her sister, Lily didn't even flinch; she just eyed the boy, up and down. Taking in his baggy clothing and his greasy hair do.

"Who are you? And why were you spying on us?" Lily had her hands on her hips as she looked down at the boy. She clearly looked angry and the boy bit his lips in nervousness.

"I wasn't spying...I was just wandering around when I saw you..."

"That's called spying you know." Petunia, said, having regained her composure.

The boy still looked around and was still clearly nervous. "I only came out there to answer your question."

Lily looked at him startled. "What question?" Petunia joined her sister and held her hand tightly.

The boy scowled. "The question you asked your sister before you noticed the bushes shaking. I know the answer."

"The answer?" Petunia said narrowing her eyes.

The boy nodded. "I know what you are."

Lily scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a...you're a witch, you too. You both are."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the boy. "A witch?" Petunia said, scowling at him.

"That's not a nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily said angrily. Petunia also looked pissed at him.

His cheeks burned a little and he looked at them again.

"No! You are witches, I swear it!" he stopped for a bit, eying both girls who were, in turn, eying him with disapproval.

"I've been watching you for a while. You both are witches, but there's nothing wrong with that! My mum is also a witch, and I'm too, I'm a wizard."

Lily and Petunia shared a look before Petunia looked at the boy again, a scowl evident in her blue eyes. "But that's illogical, there's no such thing as...as witches or wizards. That's not normal!"

The boy approached them slowly; as if afraid they're going to bolt away from him. "But nothing you both do is actually normal." he was replying to Petunia, but his eyes remained on Lily. "How can you call yourself normal, when you could do extraordinary stuff?"

Lily considered him for a second before turning to her sister, who shrugged and continued looking at the boy, still not exactly convinced of what he's saying.

"I could do the same stuff, here I'll show you!" Lily and Petunia watched as the boy scrambled to the bush in his over grown clothes, his ridiculously large coat flapping behind him, looking almost bat like. Petunia resisted the urge to laugh. She knew it was rude so she held it back.

He scrambled back to them again, now holding a flower in his hand. Lily gave Petunia a shocked look, but Petunia was busy looking at the flower in his hand, which started suddenly to move its petals, back and forth.

"See? Not anyone could do that you know. Just us, witches and wizards. This is normal for us. We would eventually learn how to control it though, when we go to school."

"School?" Petunia asked confused. The boy nodded enthusiastic, the nervousness now gone.

"There is a school for people like us. It's called Hogwarts. We get our acceptance letter when we turn 11!"

"So it's true? We really are...witches?"

Lily said, looking more excited by the second. The boy nodded his smile now a bit bigger.

"Yes, and soon, when we turn 11, we'll get our Hogwarts letter. How old are you?" He was asking both girls, but his eyes still never left Lily's face.

"We're both 9 years old; we'll be 10 on the 30th of January."

The boy smiled at them, more at Lily, than at Petunia. "I'll be 10 on the 9th of January. We actually receive our letter on our 11th birthday. So we still have plenty of time in the muggle world before we enter the wizarding one.

"The muggle world?" Lily asked curiously. "What does that mean?" Petunia said looking at him.

Non magic people are called muggle borns, like your parents.

"Is that an insult?" Petunia said suddenly looking mad. The boy shook his head as he nervously eyed Lily. "No, it's not an insult. It's just who they are."

"Who are you?" Lily said suddenly, realizing that they don't know the name of that boy.

"My name is Severus."

I'm Lily, and this is my twin sister Petunia." Lily said all smiles. Severus smiled back at both of them, but mostly at Lily.

Petunia looked startled for a moment before making eye contact with Severus and suddenly remembering something.

"I know now who you are! You're that Snape boy! You live by spinner's end, by the river!"

Severus looked uncomfortable and he glanced at his feet. "Yes, that's me."

"I know your mother! She bought a couple of things from our dad's store once. I was there; she kept on giving him the wrong bank notes when he asked for money."

"That's because she never regularly uses muggle money." he said defensively.

"Muggle money? You mean there is a different a currency for wizards?" Lily asked looking excited. Severus smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Everything is better in wizarding world. Especially doing magic!"

"But why us? Why could we do magic and not our parents?"

Petunia asked looking curious.

Severus shook his head. "It's not their fault, we're chosen because we have magic in our blood. My father is also a muggle, he can't do magic."

Lily and Petunia noticed that when he mentioned his father his face suddenly got shut off. But they both decided not to ask him about it. After all, they only just met him today.

"You know, I could tell you all about the wizarding world, if you want. We could stay for a while and I could tell you everything I know."

Lily and Petunia eyed him for a second before getting startled by the sound of a bell in a distance.

"That's the lunch bell, we have to go. Maybe some other time?" Lily said the excitement still hasn't left her eyes ever since he first told them they were witches.

"Sure!" Severus smiled at Lily.

"Well, goodbye for now, Severus." Petunia said. Her eyes still looked a little bit unconvinced. She waved at him and he waved back at both of them.

"Goodbye Petunia, goodbye Lily."

"Bye Severus, it was nice meeting you!"

Lily Called from a distance and Severus smiled to himself. After so much time, he finally was able to pluck up his courage and talk to them, or to her, mostly. Lily Evans.

"Did you hear what he said Tuney? He said we're witches, like real witches from the stories!"

Petunia smiled at her overly excited sister, but she bit her lip nervously. She's not sure she could trust that Snape boy; after all, she did hear some bad rumors about his father.

"What do you think Tuney? Aren't you excited that we're not freaks of nature and that there are people outside who are like us?" Lily said as she twirled around and smiled at her sister.

"I don't know Lily it just seems too weird, I mean it seems, almost unreal. It's kind of illogical."

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister. "Come on Tuney, he did the flower thing right in front of us. If he was lying to us, he wouldn't have done the same thing."

"I know that, but I'm not sure if we could trust him just yet." Petunia said biting her lips. "How about we wait until he tells us the rest of his stories. I mean, I still think its quiet illogical, but if he has books and stuff as a proof, then I might believe him."

Lily stopped walking and looked at her sister. "So, you're saying that we don't tell anyone about what he told us until, we make sure of what he said?"

"That's exactly what I mean. We have to be cautious around that boy Lils; we really don't know him well."

"Alright then...But I'm going to tell mum and dad as soon as he gets proof." she said, still enthusiastic, not really having a care in the world.

Petunia laughed and joined her sister, not knowing that they were being watched all that time.

* * *

 **A.N: First Chapter Done! Second Chapter Will be posted Tomorrow. But fast Updates will only be going for the first five chapters or so and then things will get a little slower!**

 **Anyway** **, Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: It's all Real then?

"What ifs are a big part of our lives, but this what if, has to be the biggest one in this universe.

What if Petunia was a witch?"

 **Last Chapter was technically a prologue; this is the beginning of the story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

 **~*Chapter 1: It's all Real Then?*~**

Rose Evans continued staring outside the windows as both her daughters ran down the hill, not a care in the world, leaving the young boy who looked sort of familiar behind.  
She already knew what they were capable off, she already saw it all, and seeing it with her daughters seems like some sort of a weird nostalgia. But finding out that another wizard lived not far away from them, scared Rosalind Evans for the first time in the 13 long years she's spent away from the wizarding world.

She continued watching them as they laughed and easily jumped and landed gracefully, the magic in their veins showing as they glided in the air and landed on their feet easily without falling off. It scared Rosalind Evans that someone else close by is going to tell her daughters all about the one thing she ran away from.

Sighing she moved away from the window and walked down the stairs calmly, trying to get over her feelings that are more likely shown on her face. She heard the front door open and close and their chatter filled the room. She stopped for a moment to regain her composure and moved down, hoping and praying that she wasn't too obvious.

"There you are, where have you been all day?"

Blake Evans looked at her with a questioning look in his bright green eyes that resembled her daughter's greatly. Rose sighed inwardly and plastered a smile too wide to look less fake and shook her head at her husband.

"I was just taking a small nap dear; I woke up only a few minutes ago."

Rose yawned to emphasize her point and Blake Evans nodded his head and put his arm around her. Rose thanked god that for once, her husband wasn't able to call her out for lying.

Her eyes landed on her two daughters. Petunia's perfect posture wasn't any different; it was just the small glint in her eyes that were far too noticeable in Rose's eyes that looked kind of different. Her oldest daughter by five minutes rarely had anything that spiked her interest; she was way too mature to be excited about the things in your everyday life. But the twinkle in her eyes suggested that, for once, Petunia was actually really intrigued by something. Her eyes slowly left Petunia's Blue-Grey orbs to settle down on the younger twin. Lily's green eyes that were completely different than her sister were as shiny as the dew drops on a leaf in the early morning. They held too much excitement and hope. There was also a spark of mischievousness that Rose rarely saw in her daughter's eyes unless she played a prank…or kept an exciting secret.

Rose sighed inwardly again, wondering just how much that boy told her two daughters.

* * *

"Tuney!" Lily whisper yelled at her sister who was too busy reading a book.

"TUNEY!" Lily raised her voice just a little and Petunia looked up annoyed.

"What?"

Lily sighed exasperated and looked at her sister in an annoyed sort of way.

"What are you too busy reading right now? It's in the middle of the night?"

Petunia sighed impatiently, "Is that really the reason why you've been calling my name for the last fifteen minutes?"

Lily just shot her a look and Petunia mock glared at her. "Well you're annoying… And anyway, this is the science book that we're going to take next year. And if it's midnight, you might as well call it quits and just sleep already and stop annoying me!"

Lily's mouth opened in shock, she slowly mouthed science book and next year and she sprang into action, flinging her comforter off her and running to her sister's bed and clutching the book away from her sister's grasp.

"Lily! What is wrong with you?" Petunia tried to reach over and grab the book but Lily, the taller one among the two of them, held it out of reach.

"Don't you know it's a crime to read a school book in the summer? And besides, didn't you hear what Severus said? We might not even be here next year to take this stupid science book; we're going to be in Hogwarts!"

Petunia rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Lily, we don't even know for sure if that is going to happen, for all I know that boy might just be playing a prank on us, and besides even if it's true we're going to Hogwarts the year after next, he did say that we received our letters when we turn 11, now can I please have my book back?"

Lily huffed but refused to give her the book. Petunia let out a breath in annoyance to her sister's antics and sat down at the edge of the bed next to her.

"What's making you think so hard?"

Lily sighed and placed the book on the desk; Petunia eyed it but focused on her sister instead.

"It's just, I have this weird feeling that he's telling the truth, I mean how many people have we seen that could do this flower trick like us, and why would he lie? I mean what have we ever done to him?"

Petunia sighed and hugged her sister's shoulders. "Not everyone has a reason to do something bad to others Lily. You never know why evil people do what they do. I know that what he said is just too good to be true and that you want to believe it. And Trust me, I want to believe it too, but I'm not going to let the whole thing come into my head until I get some proof from him. Now can we please turn of the lights and go to sleep, I'm actually tired and I've given up on reading that book today." Petunia smirked at her sister and Lily rolled her eyes and nodded.

Swiftly, Lily ran and shut the lights right and then ran back and climbed into her sister's bed.

"Um…Lils? What are you doing?"

"Sleeping…" Lily replied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Petunia rolled her eyes at her sister and shook her head, "Yes, but why are you sleeping…here?"

"Cause I want to… Goodnight Tuney…"

Petunia sighed but smiled and snuggled into bed with her sister, "Goodnight Lilly-flower…"

"Don't call me that…" Lily said, muffled by the pillow, her voice already sounding sleepy.

Petunia smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"…So there's a government called the ministry about magic...and they control the wizarding world and all the creatures like the fairies and um…magical talking horses?"

Severus laughed, his eyes appearing brighter for a second before replying to the confused girl. "Ministry 'OF' Magic and yes they control everything in the wizarding world…and by talking horses, do you mean centaurs?"

Lily just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, "I have no idea what those Centaurs are, and they will forever be talking horses to me."

Severus laughed again and scooted next to her, "Well as long as you don't call them that to their face all will be good."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. "So what happens after we receive our letters?"

She said, lying on the ground and facing the sky, Severus mirrored her move and scooted next to her. "Well, since you're muggleborn, some teacher is going to be accompanying the delivery of the letters to explain the whole thing to you parents, She will then take you to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff, School starts at September first, from platform 9 and ¾…"

Lily's eyes left the sky and looked back meeting his weirdly, "9 and ¾? What's that? Is it a riddle that we're supposed to solve or something?"

Severus laughed again and Lily shot him a glare that only made him laugh harder. "No, it's actually a platform that lays between platform 9 and 10…"

Lily shot him another look of confusion and Severus just smiled. "How about we cross that bridge when we come to it, it will sound so confusing to you until you actually experience it."

Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. "So…where is this Diagon Alley, is it a street name or something?"

Severus shook his head and looked at her. "It's actually a secret passageway. It's in London. You see, you can only enter it when you enter a pub called the Leaky Cauldron"

"Oh…well that's kind off confusing…"

Severus smiled and shook his head. "It really isn't, it's all very simple. I mean, I haven't been there much but the two times I went there with mother everything was fairly easy actually."

Lily shrugged and smiled. "You're so lucky you have wizard parents, I mean, you know all about this stuff and it's like Petunia and I are left to fend off for ourselves, the whole thing is all too confusing to us."

Severus didn't say anything; he continued to stare at the sky with a blank expression on his face.

"Severus?" Lily said, straightening herself and looking at him.

"Mhmm?"

"Promise me you'll always be at my side, me and Petunia, at least until we're able to figure this whole thing out."

Severus looked up and met her green eyes and he smiled softly, "Promise"

"Shake on it?" She smiled and held out her hand, he chuckled and shook it warmly.

"Promise…"

"Lily!"

Petunia shouted frantically, looking around her.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell them that I'm staying off late!" Lily scrambled to stand up and ran towards her sister's voice.

"I'm here! Tuney, don't worry!"

Petunia let out a sigh of relief, her hand tightly clutching her chest as she saw her sister coming into view.

"Thank god, Lily, didn't I tell you before not to go off like that? I mean, who knows what's out there, you could've just talked to me and waited for me until I came along, running off alone like that…"

"Don't worry Tuney I wasn't alone, Severus was with me…"

Petunia looked confused for a moment, "Severus?"

Lily nodded her head and gestured to the boy who was right behind her watching the scene unfold.

"Oh, it's you, well why didn't you tell me, I would've joined you, you know."

Lily shrugged, "I didn't know he was there, I was playing on the swings when I saw him walking around the playground on his own, so I called him over." She looked back at him and smiled; he smiled softly back and looked at the ground.

Petunia looked at him narrowing her eyes a bit, but shrugged it off, "Well come on then, the lunch bell already rang a few minutes ago."

She clutched her sister's hands ready to take her down the hill to their house when a voice stopped them.

"Wait, um, Petunia?"

Petunia looked back at the boy who clutching a knapsack to his chest. She looked at him confused and with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What?"

"I bought you something. You said that you needed proof and well, I got something for you…"

He sat on the ground and pulled several books out of the bag. Petunia approached him curiously and knelt beside him on the ground.

After taking out the five books and another object from the bag, he held them on the ground for her.

"This" he pointed at the large green leather bound book that looked more or less like a normal photo album "was my mother's photo album from her times at Hogwarts..."

Petunia looked at it questioningly then looked at Severus. "What's special about a photo Album? Is it going to change into some kind of animal or something?"

Severus shook his head, smiling a bit, and then pushed the album into her hands. "Go on, open it and look at the pictures."

Petunia gingerly opened the dusty book and glanced at the pictures only to widen her eyes in shock. To her astonishment, the pictures were moving!

"Wow…This is incredible!" Lily's eyes were big and focused on the pictures as they moved on about, she leaned forward ready to touch one of them, when Petunia snapped from her reverie and clutched her sister's hands"

Severus laughed at the panicky looking girl. "It's not going to eat you, go on touch it; it's like a regular photo I swear…"

Lily needed no reassurances and touched the photos lightly, smiling as she flipped throughout the album. Severus glanced at Petunia who still looked mesmerized and finally reached over and touched the photos herself.

"Amazing…"

Severus smiled happily that he was able to convince her. "Wait there's more."

Petunia looked at him and he gestured to another leather bound book, this time, it appeared thicker and older. "This is one of my mother's schoolbooks. I didn't manage to find some of her early ones, but this one is actually kind of historical or something. It's called Hogwarts, a History"

Petunia didn't waste time, she reached over and took the book, smiling she flipped over the cover and examined the pages. Her eyes brightened as she flipped the pages trying to absorb as many words as possible.

Severus smiled at Petunia's excitement while she held the book carefully.

"Look at this one" Petunia snapped her eyes away from the book, and looked at Severus who gestured at another book, this one, appeared newer than the rest, it was hard cover and had illustrated designs on it, and a tree stump was drawn in the middle with a gold color. Petunia smiled and reached over and opened it.

"This is a children's fairytale collection, well, wizard version of fairytale collections. All children in the wizarding world know these stories. This was my version; my mum bought it when I was a child."

Petunia stared at it and flipped throughout the pages until she reached a page which was ripped into half.

"Who did this to your book?"

Severus glanced at it and his expression darkened. "Oh, that was my father".

He looked away and reached over to get another book. Petunia looked at him curiously, wondering how life is exactly under the Snape roof. Severus' unhealthy looking state of clothes, his skinny form and the tear in the book didn't give her much to look forward to seeing.

"Um, this one is a really old one; it contains the names of all wizarding pure-blood families."

Petunia looked up confused. "Pure-blood? What does that mean?"

Severus looked at her and shrugged. "It's a name the falls on people who have a pure wizarding heritage. The family names in this book are pure wizards and witches' families, they were all magical."

Petunia made an 'Oh' sound and turned to look at the book in question. It definitely looked old, it was dustier than all the rest, but it still appeared quiet grand to Petunia. It was black and had leather bound, a golden illustration of a tree was in the middle of the cover. Upon opening the cover, she found what's she's looking for, the name of the book.

"…Nature's Nobility A Wizarding Genealogy…"

"This is the last book I have, it's a spell book, it won't be of much use, most of these spells are really advanced, and even our accidental magic isn't that strong."

He picked it up and gave it to Petunia who took it and flipped through the pages.

"What's that?"

Lily finally joined them, having finished looking at all the photos in the photo album. She was pointing at the last thing that Severus took out of the bag.

"Oh this" He reached over a grabbed the small ball, which suddenly turned red, making Severus frown.

"Wicked…How did you do that?"

Lily said excitedly eying the ball in his hands. Severus smiled and threw it to her, in turn, it became clear again. Lily looked really disappointed which made Severus laugh lightly.

"It's called a Rememberall, it's kind of thing used to alert someone when he forgot something. You see when it turns red, it means you forgot something, but when it turns clear it means you remembered or in your case, you haven't forgotten anything at all."

"Wow…Tuney look at it!"

Petunia looked up and caught the ball as Lily threw it to her. The ball suddenly turned red causing Petunia to shriek and drop it. Severus and Lily burst into laughter and Petunia narrowed her eyes scowled at them.

"What in the world is that?"

It's called a Rememberall Tuney; it alerts someone when he's forgotten something. If you haven't been focused much on that book in your hands you would've heard us talking about it."

Petunia gingerly held it in her hands again and the smoke inside turned red once again, Petunia looked at bewilderingly. "Does that mean I've forgotten something? That's weird I never forget any- Oh god, Lunch! I forgot all about it!"

The Rememberall turned clear once again as Petunia threw it to Severus. "We have to go Lily! We're too late!"

Lily shook her head and sighed. "Thanks Severus, for everything."

Severus shrugged and smiled. Lily leaned over and hugged him causing Severus' face to turn two shades of pink. Petunia glanced at Severus and smiled a wide smile at him and went over to him and after consideration, she held out her hand. Severus smiled at her and shook her hand evenly.

"Hey Severus, Can I borrow some of these books, I really want to read about all of that…"

Severus smiled and nodded his head. Petunia glanced at the books on the ground and took Hogwarts, A history, the book of spells, and after a little consideration, she reached over and took the Wizarding genealogy book.

"Thanks again Severus, for everything!" Petunia called out and waved her hands. Severus smiled and waved at her back."

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Sev, we owe you!"

Lily said and Severus' smile widened and waved at her back. He kept staring at them until they reached the bottom of the hill, he then lifted the knapsack, placed the remaining books and Rememberall inside, and set off in the other direction, the smile on his face never fading as he remembered his green-eyed beautiful best friend.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if I should actually continue and if it's actually worth it or not!**


End file.
